


His Voice II

by isobel__smy



Series: Voices [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe, Angst, Background Camille Belcourt, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, POV Alec Lightwood, Supportive Alec Lightwood, referencing previous work, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobel__smy/pseuds/isobel__smy
Summary: Yesterday night hadn’t been a good one for Magnus. But this was the morning after. Anything could happen… even the unexpected*This is an extra chapter for my completed fic Your Voice and therefore will probably make more sense if you go check that out first*





	His Voice II

Alec rubbed his eyes, sighing slightly. Exhaustion leaked into his bones, drilling through his veins and weighing down his eyelids. Every single part of him wanted to sleep. 

But he couldn't, because it was seven am and Magnus would be awake in a minute. 

 

It was some cruel mind game, the one Camille had played with Magnus, and even now the tricks were still affecting his everyday life. Camille had woken up a little bit before seven- and if Magnus hadn't been presentable at the right time she'd punish him. As a result, Magnus’ body woke him up at seven. Which was why, despite how tired he'd been last night, Alec had set an alarm to make sure he would be up at seven too. 

 

Because last night had been a hard one, for Magnus. Letting out a small huff, Alec pushed himself off the couch and over to the kitchen. It wasn't Magnus who'd contacted Alec, but actually Tessa who'd called him in the evening and asked him to come over. Alec had rushed over, and found Magnus sitting on his bedroom floor, staring up at the ceiling, running his fingernails over the scars on his forearms. 

 

He couldn't find the coffee, and Alec sighed again. Magnus loved to wake up to coffee, and he still wasn't used to Alec treating him well, so Alec just wanted to make Magnus coffee he could have before he even got out of bed. But months after they'd officially started going out, and Alec still didn't know where to find the coffee. 

 

“Alexander,” Magnus said behind him. It never got old, hearing Magnus’ voice in real life. “What a gorgeous sight to see.” 

 

“Magnus,” Alec grinned, spinning around and walking over to the man. “Good morning.” Certainly, Magnus was looking a lot better. For one, he'd gotten out of bed on his own accord, and there was a faint smile on his lips. “Sleep well?”

 

“Yeah,” Magnus said, stepping closer to Alec and wrapping his arms around him. They stood like that for a moment, just hugging. It was going to be the only reference to last night, at least for this morning. “You?”

 

“Your couch is very comfy,” Alec lied, leaning against the door frame. “And Chairman Meow joined me.” 

 

“You like my cat more than you like me,” Magnus teased, moving into the kitchen. As he went, Alec noted that he'd changed out of the pyjamas he'd been in for most of yesterday. “Honestly, it's a disaster. Coffee?”

 

Alec stopped himself from saying he was planning to make it but couldn't work out how, and simply nodded. Magnus… needed their relationship to progress slowly, specifically within the realms of sharing spaces, or things. “Chairman can't make me coffee.”

 

“Damn straight,” Magnus said. “And therefore he is subpar.”

 

“What are your plans today?” Alec asked after a moment. “I remember Tessa saying something about dragging you out to the club?”

 

“I'm dragging her, actually.” Eyes glinting, Magnus turning to Alec and clapped his hands. “And Raphael, and Ragnor. We're going to try and get Catarina, but she might be on call… It's going to be so much fun.” Pausing to turn around and start pouring the boiling water, Magnus then added, “If it weren't for your night shift, I'd invite you.”

 

“You know me and clubs, Magnus,” Alec rolled his eyes, taking his mug as he was handed it. 

 

“You go to music concerts,” Magnus pointed out.

 

“Isabelle is scary.” They laughed, moving out of the kitchen and back into the living room. “So I will go. And sometimes Simon's music is actually good. And sometimes I go to clubs and enjoy it. I promise I'll come to the club with you guys at some point. Meeting your friends would be nice. Anyway.” He took a sip of coffee, letting the caffeine slip through his blood. “What you gonna wear?”

 

There was only a brief pause, where Magnus stiffened. Actually, considering last night, only a brief pause was a miracle, and Alec had to stop himself from grinning and congratulating Magnus. “Uh,” Magnus said, placing his mug on the coffee table and wringing his hands together. “Those leather trousers?” Alec nodded encouragingly. “And the top that… only buttons half way up.”

 

“You're gonna look so hot,” Alec grinned. “I don't understand your fashion sense, but it is perfect.”

 

“Just because you only wear black clothes,” Magnus laughed, visibly relaxing and picking up his mug again. He took a sip. “What are your plans today?”

 

“Not much,” Alec said. “I've been looking around for another job… the one at the good Samaritans was amazing, but the money I got from my parents will run out eventually. So I thought perhaps I would train to become a therapist. Today I'm just kinda going to research that.  And then later Izzy is dragging me to the cinema.”

 

“To see?” Magnus asked, looking curious. 

 

“Not sure… she said it was called The Showman… or something like that?” The problem was, Alec hadn't really been paying attention when Izzy had called him about it. He'd been too preoccupied with planning where to take Magnus on their next date. “She said I'd enjoy it, but it is Izzy so I'll let you know.”

 

“The Greatest Showman, Alexander,” Magnus rolled his eyes, putting his mug on the table and standing up. “It looks like pretty good, actually. But before I go into how ridiculous it is that you don’t know about this movie… I have another question.” There was a pause, Alec looking at him curiously, and Magnus holding his hands behind his back. “You want to go into therapy. Why? And… why didn't you just do that in the first place.”

 

Oh. No wonder Magnus was a little nervous to ask; Alec knew that sometimes- late at night- Magnus would worry that Alec only stayed because he felt sorry for Magnus. The answer to the question he’d just asked could confirm that theory.

 

“To be honest, I just kinda fell into it,” he admitted, also standing up and moving to lean against the wall. “I was just working at the pub, complaining that my life meant nothing whenever my sister came round to see how I was doing. And she just... told me to do some volunteer work. So I went to the good Samaritans because they were the closest.” 

 

Magnus nodded. Some of the tension in his shoulders had gone away, Alec noted with relief, and he seemed a little more comfortable. “And I ended up really liking it. The feeling that I’d helped people, that I could be there for them… it was nice. And I’d like to continue that. I’ve just never thought I could.”

 

“You’re super clever,” Magnus stated, raising an eyebrow. “You could do everything.”

 

“Well… thanks to you, I think I’m starting to see that. Not- not because of all that stuff-” he added quickly, before the light went out in Magnus’ eyes. “Because you inspire me to try. I mean, you run your own business. I cannot even understand how much effort that took. So I should be able to at least try something I really wanna do.”

 

A small, sweet, smile had formed on Magnus’ lips, and the man was walking towards Alec, cheeks pink. “You really think all that much of me?” He questioned quickly, voice a tiny whisper into the otherwise silent apartment. “I didn’t know that.” There was a faint tremor in his hands as he placed them on Alec’s waist, but Alec didn’t comment on it. “That’s… well… I’m not sure what to say.”

 

“It’s the truth,” Alec shrugged. This meant a whole lot to Magnus, Alec knew that, and he wanted to let the man deal with the new knowledge as slowly as he needed to. “You’re bloody amazing.”

 

The small bubble of laughter that fell into the air was a wonderful sound, and Alec found himself grinning. Magnus looked almost surprised at the sound. But then he was grinning back at Alec, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, pulling their bodies together. They were laughing into the kiss- so it wasn’t very elegant- but that didn’t matter, not right at that moment. Alec placed one of his hands on Magnus’ waist, drawing circles that made the man giggle.

 

For a glorious moment, they stayed like that, utterly content. Magnus was slightly breathless, pulling away from Alec’s lips and resting his head against his shoulder instead. Alec pressed a kiss to the top of his head. They’d come so far, Alec realised with a smile. And it was perfect. Problems still arose, and there was always the possibility of disaster striking, but there was a real probability that this was their life now. And that sounded wonderful.

 

He shouldn’t have said it. He really shouldn’t have said it- because no matter how perfect the moment was, Magnus was still recovering from Camille, and it would totally mess up the idyllic moment they’d created. But it was an idyllic moment, Alec was tired, and Magnus felt so soft and amazing in his arms, so he whispered- without even thinking- “I love you.”

 

There was a large pause, where Magnus froze. Alec froze to, mouth still open, as his brain caught up with his mouth. And even then, he didn’t know what to do. Magnus didn’t like Alec treating him like glass on an everyday basis, and yet… He was probably freaking out.

 

“Okay, um-” Alec said, collecting himself. He stepped back. “Do you want me to leave?” Instead of asking anymore questions, he just stepped further back; too many questions, and Magnus would get overwhelmed. 

 

The man was staring at Alec with wide eyes, hands curled into shaking fists. In fact, his entire body was trembling, including his bottom lip. He was going to cry. And Alec couldn’t step forward and comfort him, because it was Alec’s fault.

 

“Do you mean that?” Magnus asked, finally. “Or do you want me to have sex with you?”

 

“I don’t want anything from you.” Alec stated, calmly. The question Magnus had asked was harsh, but Alec definitely understood. “You can ask me to leave, and I will. You can ask not to see me again, and I will understand and comply. You can ask me to leave until you ask me to come back. You can call Tessa right now and tell her everything. If you want, you can take my phone and delete your number so I cannot contact you. Magnus… I do not expect anything from you. I didn’t mean to say it so suddenly, I just got overwhelmed with emotion, and that is my fault, not yours.”

 

Alec was standing very still, hands by his sides. He didn’t dare move until Magnus told him to. 

 

“Okay.” Magnus said. There was a pause, before he added, “I don’t want you to leave, Alexander. Just… don’t touch me for a bit.” Quickly, Alec nodded, watching as Magnus rubbed his arms and looked at him nervously. “But I don’t want you to leave… because I’ve known you quite a while, and I’ve learnt about Camille. What she did… you don’t show those signs.”   
  


His stomach turned over, and suddenly his legs couldn’t carry him. Alec slid onto the floor, leaning against the wall and pulling his knees upwards. “Sorry,” he whispered.

 

“No, don’t say that. If you mean it… don’t say that.” A few meters away, Magnus sat on the sofa. “Let’s just talk about something else.”

 

“Alright. What do you want to discuss?” He forced himself to sound light and cheerful- despite the fact that he wanted to cry. “I could tell you about my day yesterday, for old time sake, or you could tell me about your fashion show. That’s coming up, right?”

 

“It is. In a couple of weeks. Tessa and I are going to have to pull a bunch of all nighters to get it organised in time, so I probably won’t be a very good boyfriend for the week leading up to it but… it’s a big deal. People from Paris and Prague are flying in to see it.” Magnus sounded like he was trying to act completely normal as as well. “I understand if you don’t want to, but I can get you a ticket.”

 

“This is a massive deal for you,” Alec said softly. “I’m coming, and Izzy’s coming, and if you’re okay with it, Jace, Clary, and Simon want to come. To be honest, I think they want to bake a congratulations cake and throw you a party to celebrate.” He sat up, crossing his legs and looking over to Magnus.

 

The smile Magnus sent over to him was like a breath of fresh air. “Well then, I’ll sort that out.” 

 

After a moment of silence, Magnus sighed and said, “Alexander?” 

 

“Yeah?” Alec said softly, looking at him. 

 

“Did you really mean it?”

 

The look in his eyes was raw vulnerability, something Alec only witnessed every so often. It sparked something within him, twisting his heart. And he really thought about that question; Magnus would know is Alec just went with the first answer that came to his head. He thought about the months they’d spend together, the nights he’d stayed up talking with Magnus on the phone, the dates they’d been on- good and bad… Alec remembered the feeling he got when he saw Magnus after a long day at work, or the feeling in his stomach when Magnus hugged him. Alec certainly wasn’t an expert on love, but this was definitely it.

 

“I do,” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> Yes, after a small hiatus from writing, and from this fic, I am back! It was really nice to write for these characters again, especially to see where they are quite a few months later. I hope you enjoy reading this. 
> 
> Comment below to tell me if you did, and if there are other scenes you’d like to read from Alec’s POV.
> 
> It's my birthday today!! I posted it because, like Hobbits, I want to give a 'present’ to other people!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, just to warn you, starting next week I will be posting my new fic: The Hardest Part. It’s a mixture of Malec and Sizzy, and it’s quite a bit different from Your Voice/ His Voice. Nevertheless, I hope you’ll all enjoy it as much as you did these fics. 
> 
> However, I’m still open to writing oneshots, or more ‘His Voice’s- just comment below, or find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/therapyfornerds) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/therapyfornerds/?hl=en).
> 
> Thank you for reading xx


End file.
